canonsfarmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sightings
Sightings from Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods. Email davidkcampbell@blueyonder.co.uk if you wish to add sightings. Observers so far: DKC '(David Keith Campbell), ''KJM''' (Kevin John McManus),' PW' (Phil Wallace) and MS (Mark Stanley), SG (Steve Gale) Rarest species/those with the most significant counts are listed first. '2010 Sightings' February Tuesday 23rd 4 Canada Geese flew towards A217 (P&G), 10+ Yellowhammers (KJM) (1 singing (P&G)), 4+ Skylarks (P&G) (1 singing (KJM)), 1 Kestrel (KJM), c.100 Redwings (KJM), 100+ Fieldfares (P&G), 4+ Coal Tits (KJM), several Nuthatches (KJM), 1+ Green Woodpecker (KJM/P&G), a handful of Great Spotted Woodpeckers. 1 drumming. (KJM/P&G), 2 Jays (P&G), 100+ Starlings (P&G). Monday 22nd 1 male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Skylarks, 1 Kestrel (P&G). Friday 19th 1 Cormorant flew south west, 15 Yellowhammers, 6 Rooks, 2 Bullfinches, 3 Skylarks, 26 Linnets, 1 male Kestrel, 4 Stock Doves, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 5 Mistle Thrushes, very few Fieldfares and Redwings, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (DKC/KJM). 1 Tawny Owl heard calling last night (dog-walker). Thursday 18th 1 male Brambling, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Little Owl, 9 Yellowhammers, 1 Meadow Pipit, 13+ Skylarks, c.250 Fieldfares, c.230 Redwings, 1 male Sparrowhawk, 2 male Kestrels, 6+ Bullfinches, 2 Treecreepers, 8 Coal Tits, 5 Nuthatches, 2 Stock Doves, 100-150 Chaffinches, 20+ Linnets, 28 Pied Wagtails, 5+ Mistle Thrushes, 4 Song Thrushes, 5 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 4 Ring-necked Parakeets (DKC). Wednesday 17th 1 male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Common Buzzards, 2 Little Owls, 15+ Yellowhammers, 2 Rooks, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Kestrels, 1 male Sparrowhawk, 2 Bullfinches, c.40 Linnets, c.11 Skylarks, 2 Treecreepers, 5 Nuthatches, 5 Coal Tits, c.50 Fieldfares, up to 20 Redwings, 1 Mistle Thrush, 3 Song Thrushes, 23 Pied Wagtails, 7 Stock Doves, 3+ Great Spotted Woodpeckers (2+ drumming), 2 Green Woodpeckers, 5 Ring-necked Parakeets (including mating pair). Also 5 Roe Deer (DKC/KJM). Saturday 13th 3 Canada Geese flew over, 12 Yellowhammers, 3 Rooks, 3 Skylarks, 1 Bullfinch (female), 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrels, 1 Treecreeper, 6+ Nuthatches, 2 Coal Tits, 24 Stock Doves, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (1 drumming), 1 Green Woodpecker, 41+ Fieldfares, 5-10 Redwings, 1+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Song Thrush, 1 singing Chaffinch (DKC/KJM). Saturday 6th 1 Little Owl, 1+ Yellowhammer, 1 Rook, 3 Bullfinches, 53 Linnets, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 2 singing Skylarks, 1 Treecreeper, 5 singing Chaffinches, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4+ Great Spotted Woodpeckers (including 2+ drumming), 1 Nuthatch, 3 Coal Tits, 2+ Goldcrests, c.100 Redwings, c.50 Fieldfares, 6 Ring-necked Parakeets, 2 Pied Wagtails, 4 Herring Gulls, c.40 Common Gulls, c.76 Black-headed Gulls, c.20 House Sparrows (DKC/KJM). January Sunday 31st 1 Common Buzzard (not resident bird), 2 Rooks, 2 Grey Herons, 3 (2 adult, 1 1st winter) Great Black-backed Gulls over, c.30 Common Gulls in fields, 2 Pied Wagtails (female and 1st winter), c.60 Fieldfares, c.30 Redwings, 3 Stock Doves, c.5 Bullfinches, 2 Mistle Thrushes, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tits, 5 Nuthatches, 3+ Linnets, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet (DKC/KJM). Saturday 30th 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Little Owl, 1 Yellowhammer, 1 Rook, 1 Grey Heron, 20+ Skylarks, 1 Bullfinch, 1 Meadow Pipit, c.41 Linnets, 2+ Treecreepers, 9+ Nuthatches, 5 Goldcrests, c.5 Coal Tits, 3 Stock Doves, 5+ Great Spotted Woodpeckers (1 drumming), 2 Green Woodpeckers, c.150 Fieldfares, 5-10 Redwings, 2-3 Mistle Thrushes, 1 Song Thrush, 1 male Pied Wagtail, 3 Jays, Ring-necked Parakeets (DKC/KJM). Wednesday 27th 2 Coal Tits, 2+ Goldcrest, 50+ Fieldfares, 150+ Redwings (KJM). Monday 25th 40+ Skylark, 100+ Chaffinch, Grey Heron, Kestrel, 4 Pied Wagtails (KJM). Sunday 24th 10 Bullfinches, 2 Blackcaps, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 6-8 Jays, c.120 Fieldfares, 40+ Linnets (MS). Saturday 23rd 2 Rooks, 40+ Stock Doves, 3 Goldcrests, 5-6 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Grey Heron (KJM). Friday 22nd 2 Goldcrests, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Coal Tit (not much today because of the rain) (KJM). Thursday 21st 2 Rooks, 9 Yellowhammers, 160 Chaffinches, 250 Fieldfares, 350 Redwings (SG). Monday 18th 1 Woodcock, 40 Skylarks, 19 Yellowhammers, 2-3 Sparrowhawks, 1 Treecreeper, 2 Meadow Pipits, 3+ Bullfinches, 20+ Linnets, 4-6 Nuthatches, 3+ Coal Tits, 1 female Kestrel, 1 singing Goldcrest, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (2 drumming), 3 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Mistle Thrushes, good numbers of Fieldfares and Redwings, 10-20 Collared Doves, 2+ Rose-ringed Parakeets, 20+ Common Gulls, c.8 Black-headed Gulls (DKC/PW). Sunday 17th 1 Little Owl, 7 Rooks, 1 Yellowhammer, 1 Sparrowhawk, 3 Bullfinches, c.30 Linnets, c.15 Skylarks, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 1+ Mistle Thrushes, good numbers of Fieldfares and Redwings, 1 Song Thrush, 5 Nuthatches, c.5 Coal Tits, 1 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail, 2 Stock Doves, 2+ Ring-necked Parakeets. Also 8 Roe Deer. (DKC/KJM). Saturday 2nd 2-3 Woodcocks, 2 Common Buzzards, 6+ Yellowhammers, 1 Treecreeper, 5+ Nuthatches, 2 Bullfinches, 3 Lesser Redpolls, 17+ Skylarks, 9+ Meadow Pipits, 3 Coal Tits, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrests (DKC). '2009 Sightings' December Thursday 31st 1 Woodcock, 8+ Yellowhammers, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Nuthatches, 2 Coal Tits, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Treecreeper, 1 Pied Wagtail (DKC). Saturday 26th 1 Brambling, 1 Common Buzzard, c.300 Chaffinches, 15+ Yellowhammers, 2 Meadow Pipits, 3+ Skylarks, 2 Kestrels, 7 Mistle Thrushes (DKC/KJM). Monday 14th 1 Little Owl, 1 Common Buzzard seen off by Rooks, 2 Grey Herons, 12 Skylarks, 100+ Fieldfares, 20+ Redwings, 2 Mistle Thrushes, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Jays, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Common Gull, 3 Rose-ringed Parakeets (MS). Sunday 13th 1 Little Owl, 1 Common Buzzard, 5+ Yellowhammers, c.250 Chaffinches, c.100 Fieldfares, c.50 Redwings, 6 Mistle Thrushes, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 1 Grey Heron, 10-15 Meadow Pipits, 1+ Skylarks, c.20 Linnets, 2 Goldcrests, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Redpolls, c.20 Stock Doves, 10-20 House Sparrows, 1 Rose-ringed Parakeet, 7 Collared Doves (DKC/KJM). Saturday 12th 2 Bramblings, 1 Common Buzzard, 36 Yellowhammers, 158+ Fieldfares, 50-100 Redwings, 25 Skylarks, 450 Chaffinches, 100+ Linnets, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 1+ Treecreeper, 3+ Goldcrests, c.5 Nuthatches, 2 Coal Tits, 1+ Rose-ringed Parakeet, 10-20 Greenfinches, c.10 Goldfinches, c.5 Common Gulls, c.30 Black-headed Gulls, 10+ Herring Gulls''' (DKC/KJM). November '''Saturday 28th c.15 Yellowhammers, 3 Redpolls, c.15 Skylarks, a handful of Meadow Pipits, c.300 Linnets, 1 Bullfinch, 10+ House Sparrows, c.40 Fieldfares, 20+ Redwings, 2 Nuthatches, 2 Coal Tits, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (DKC/KJM). Sunday 22nd 1 Stonechat, 2 Reed Buntings, 2 Lesser Redpolls, 50+ Linnets, c.40 Chaffinches, up to 10 Skylarks, 1+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ House Sparrows, 1 Kestrel (DKC/KJM). Saturday 14th 4 Mallards and small numbers of Linnet also several Jackdaws (DKC/KJM).